


在荒原

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 日系小雷文
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	在荒原

公车站旁有棵柿子树，夏天剩个尾巴，果实青且硬，没有松鼠会来啃。Keith看了看站牌，一个即使刚从口中脱出、也会被马上抛却脑后的名字。  
Shiro提一半行李，他们顺着斜铺的白石板阶向上爬，每一步踩出甲虫和青草。山中树木参天，绿色自高空倒灌而下，垮塌的低矮枝条在周围形成一个空洞。Keith看到一只狐狸，也可能是鼬一类的动物，但他不是见到狐狸就要大叫“有狐狸！”的那种孩子。  
“有狐狸。”Shiro轻声说，嘴角带着笑意，“啊，跑掉了。”  
Keith看他一眼，把背包带往肩上提提。山脚下仍是夏日的领地，但不到半腰便感到秋凉。有瓢虫停到他鼻尖来，Keith噘起下唇，猛地往上吹一口气，小虫手忙脚乱掉入新宇宙。  
旅馆屋檐低矮，像来路的石阶般斜而长，他们登记了名字，Shiro和前台说话时，Keith从招财猫摆器旁的竹篮里拿了薄荷糖。绿色糖块被舌头推到一侧腮中，他使劲吮吸着发凉的甜水，等根据指示转过木制长廊中的一个弯，再咯嘣咯嘣咬开糖果。  
“你在吃什么？”Shiro问。Keith掏出另一枚放到他手里。对方道了谢，但没马上吃，而是用锈得快看不出样子的钥匙打开房门。  
屋内情状比Keith想象得要好，没什么霉味，被褥是换洗过的。没有电视机，没有书桌，只在房间一角摆了张勉强可用来喝茶的小几。  
Shiro四处检查了一遍。“池子应该够两个人泡。”他说，仿佛只是陈述事实。Keith把包随便一扔，干脆席地而坐。Shiro从盥洗室出来，把涤洗过的盒装草莓放到他面前，凑过来吻了他一下。薄荷口味的。  
Keith慢慢吃了些草莓，但仍想着那股薄荷味。  
Shiro提议天黑前去山上逛逛，他们落下了手机，默契地同外头的现代世界割裂。路上除了树还是树，Shiro觉得一些蘑菇非常有趣。不做球队受人敬仰的好好队长时候，他表现得放松得多，但本质上也没太大差别。  
Keith知道那是Shiro的外壳，他正直到会使大多人感到无聊，一个好人只要远远地看就够了，当离一颗无比闪耀的星太近，你往往为那其貌不扬的表面和平凡的石头模样而失却了期待。从Shiro这里听不到什么令人捧腹的妙语或出格、惊异的想象。当看到狐狸跑过，他老老实实地说：有狐狸！  
不知走过多少树，一座小寺院藏在林间，左右无人，大概只有零星山民供奉。  
Shiro的祖父信佛，他便想进去稍作参拜。寺院比他们的房间大不了多少，他俩挤在掉了漆的神龛前。此处供的是观世音菩萨。新年时Shiro曾带Keith去参拜，他们挤在人群里喝甜酒，到十二点了偷偷接吻。  
Keith知道这样的日子维持不了一辈子。他觉得许愿是件傻事（包括生日许愿）。在社会习惯压迫下参与此类风俗时他基本两眼一闭，听着耳边呼呼风声。  
他有点好奇，但并没问Shiro许了什么愿。  
晚餐在旅馆简单解决，煮鱼和味增汤，上浇一点老板娘自酿的酱油。Keith从没吃惯这里饭食的甜味道，反正他吃饭也只为了吃饭。Shiro已经拜托过员工帮他们擦洗汤池，回去只消放水即可。  
果不其然，走廊内蒸腾着硫磺味，昏黄的光似乎蒙在一段雾里。白昼的光未走尽，他们轮流冲澡，由Shiro去放水。  
Keith头上顶着毛巾走到院门边看他。二人都穿旅馆发放的浴衣，Shiro那件已算正好，只手腕处有些宽大。Keith的比他整个人大出一圈。Shiro脱下衣服踏进浴池时，他赧然到几乎转过头去，但对方已经在唤他过去了。  
Keith有点艰难地踏出浴衣，他俩不知多少次裸裎相对，这一刻他却觉得好像对Shiro袒开灵魂。水令人愉悦地烫，Keith酸痛的肌肉皮肤均抗拒，之后他躺到Shiro怀中。  
对方很自然地用一只手环着他，亲他的后颈和尾发。“好舒服。”Shiro说，他们的皮肤好像要被这高热融化贴合到一起，Keith想看看他，不过这个姿势并不方便。他靠上Shiro宽大的肩，仰头看着一截在夕光中显露出最后轮廓的松枝，院落上方的天空好似被封入玻璃罐头，几十年不挪动一步。他想，要是有几十年……  
“天还亮着。”他最后说。  
“夏天还没过去嘛，”Shiro的声音闷在热水和他的肩膀上，“不过，很快就是立秋了。”  
Keith问他机票是否买好。Shiro并没有太大反应，只是说，在立秋以后。  
他们的腿在热水中缠着，Shiro的手放在Keith心口上，因为浸没水里，他的呼吸又缓又长，Keith看着天空，它终究不像罐子里的腌渍食品保鲜期长久，橘红色很快被夜晚的蓝稀释了。  
Keith先出的池子，用毛巾拭干潮意，重新穿好浴袍。他全身热烘烘滑溜溜的，在铺好的被褥上别扭地坐着。角落的茶几上有一本诗集，让Keith读那玩意的困难程度不亚于教蜘蛛唱星条旗永不落。  
Shiro进来时看上去心情颇好，因泡汤皮肤发红，“感觉还不错，对吧？”他边说边躺到Keith旁边，满足地叹着气。Keith扭过身体，压到他身上，手支在对方圆圆的耳郭一侧。  
他们看了彼此一会儿，Keith才俯身去吻他。想抬起头时，换成Shiro不放开手，他们像两块融化了粘到一起的糖果般接吻，谁也没法把对方轻易拆开，Keith的手顺势伸到Shiro浴衣外襟里去，好队长，正直的、无趣的Shirogane，却把情人带到谁也不知道的山中旅馆来欢爱。在神龛前许愿他认真闭起眼睛来，在被褥和Keith的亲吻间他也合紧眼，只因Keith全都插进来，他浴袍的腰带仍系好，敞开的胸口倒被咬红。  
他放低声音让Keith也小声，“这里隔音不好”，那更好，这样Keith把他操到高潮时能看着他咬住手臂，内里痉挛比平常更甚，只为别像Keith般把声音都泄进那颤抖的身体里。  
某一时刻，Keith问他什么时候会走。  
他坐着，Shiro额头贴过来，两手松松圈住他赤裸的腰。“我总是要走的，”他似乎随时要沉入梦境，到Keith不能触及的地方，“在我找到你之前，做个好孩子，好吗？”  
Keith挨着他躺下，他们如此近，黑漆漆的天花板上仿佛萦绕着永夜的迷雾，在一个最为亲近的人身旁，Keith却感到前所未有的孤独。因为热力与碰撞两颗石头的外壳暂时熔融相连一体，然而各自遵循不同的引力，向着不同的方向拉拽。爱上什么人以后才能够感受到孤独，爱又把他们全部抹去，这一切都不符合常理。  
Shiro突然动了动，醒过来，他用手臂胡乱碰触Keith的脸、肩膀，嘴唇。我在这儿。他在被子下悄声说，仿佛这就是一切的答案。Keith恨他为何要如此笃信，如此胸有成竹。  
“我梦到你了。”对方含糊地说，靠着他继续睡去，把他留在一片烧灼的黑夜、一个拥抱之中。

END


End file.
